The Attack
by Gleegirl17
Summary: Sebastian walks home alone one night and gets more than he bargained for. PLEASE READ WARNINGS!


A/N: This is a fill for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. Original prompt can be found here:

http :/ glee - kink - meme . livejournal . com / 26585 . html ? thread = 27699417 # t27699417

This is my first time writing anything like this, so please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Thanks to the wonderful Emberwillow14 for betaing!

**WARNINGS: EXPLICIT NON-CON!** If you are not comfortable with that, please don't read. Also: violence, breathplay, watersports...

**The Attack**

Generally, Sebastian was an intelligent guy. He got straight A's in school, he was well-read, and was, in his own opinion, rather cultured. He also considered himself to be at least a little street smart; he had good common sense. But despite all of that, he still sometimes made bad decisions, like walking home alone from Scandals in the middle of the night instead of calling a cab or someone else to come pick him up.

There were several problems with this: first and foremost, Sebastian was overconfident in his ability protect himself. He was fast, reasonably strong, and coordinated. If anyone, or anything, tried to attack him, he was sure that he would be able to defend himself. He didn't really take into account that he was drunk, though. Second, he often forgot that he lived in _Ohio_ now, which was a lot different from New York or LA, or even Paris.

Also, he had walked home by himself before and nothing ever happened. Why should it be any different on this particular night?

Sebastian was about halfway home when he noticed the footsteps following him; it sounded like there was more than one person. He didn't think too much about it though. He was confident that he would be able to defend himself against a couple of drunks, should the need arise. But, just to play on the safe side, he quickened his strides a bit.

"Where ya goin' in such a hurry, princess?" a slurring voice called out from behind the teenager, followed by the loud sound of drunken laughter. It sounded like there were a lot more people than just a couple.

Against his better judgement, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to see six rather large men stumbling around, following him. They were actually quite close to him; the surprise of that fact (added to the fact that he was drunk and not watching where he was walking) caused him to trip over a crack in the sidewalk and stumble.

The six men had surrounded him by the time he managed to straighten himself back up again.

"I asked you a question, princess," the man who spoke before, and the obvious leader of the group, said gruffly. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

_Funny_, Sebastian though dully as he took a step back, trying to get away from the men, _they don't seem as drunk as just a moment ago_. Indeed, none of the men were stumbling or even wavering anymore. In fact, most of them had evil glints in their eyes and predatory grins on their faces.

Out loud, though, the teenager just replied calmly, "I'm going home. Excuse me." He tried to walk around the group, but a bruising grip on his elbow prevented him from leaving the circle.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave, princess," a second man, the one with the bruising grip, rasped in his ear. "We just wanna have some fun with you. Get to know you a little better, if you will."

Sebastian shuddered at the second man's words, at the hidden implications behind them. "No thanks," he replied coldly, wrenching his arm free. It took more effort to pull free than he was expecting. "Leave me alone." He moved to push between two of the others, but the same man grabbed him again.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," the leader chuckled as the second man grabbed Sebastian's other arm, holding both in a vise-like grip. "Unless it's with us. We saw you." The leader leaned in close to Sebastian; close enough that the boy could smell alcohol on the man's breath. "We saw you coming out of the fag bar. Such a young, handsome thing like you shouldn't be wasting time hanging out with fucking homos."

Sebastian flinched slightly as the man's hand snaked its way into his hair and yanked roughly, forcing the teenager to look at him.

"They'll ruin you," the man continued in a hissing tone, his grip in Sebastian's hair tightening. "They'll make you like them; they'll turn you into a fag, too."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sebastian spat out before his brain had a chance to catch up with his mouth, "but I was gay long before I moved here. So if you would kindly let me go." He thrashed about a bit, trying to free himself again. Belatedly he realized he had said the wrong thing to the wrong group of people.

The leader's eyes darkened as he slid his hand out of Sebastian's hair. "Is that so?" His tone was light and airy, as though discussing something so inconsequential as the weather. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to fix that. Right fellas?"

A murmur of assent rippled through the other men.

Sebastian didn't even see the fist coming. There was a sharp pain in his head, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em> Sebastian thought groggily as he slowly returned to consciousness. He couldn't have been out that long. He distantly recalled reading something about it being very dangerous to be unconscious for too long after being hit on the head; something about brain damage had been mentioned. He shook his head, trying to clear away the fog that seemed to be hanging over him, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that he only had a horrible hangover.

"Hey boys! It looks like the princess is awake!"

Sebastian groaned quietly, wishing desperately that he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up surrounded by a group of strange men intent on beating the gay out of him. He wanted to be at home, in his own bed, having a nightmare.

"Come on, princess." A large, rough hand patted his cheek in a strangely gently manner. "Open your pretty eyes for us."

It's just a dream, Sebastian thought, squeezing his eyes closed even tighter. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a-"

_SLAP!_

Sebastian's head swung to the side as a large, open palm struck his cheek. He groaned again, not wishing to open his eyes to the nightmare. But the slap had cleared his mind of all the fog that had been clouding it; he could sense things now. He could feel things. He could feel that his arms were tied behind his back, his wrists bound tightly together with a coarse rope, then bound awkwardly to a hard, flat board. He was sitting up on a slightly cushy surface, his back against that hard, flat board with his legs extended in front of him.

He didn't want to open his eyes to see that he was tied up to a bed.

He wasn't a complete idiot; he had been tied to a bed before. He knew what it felt like.

He finally opened his eyes and found he was staring straight into the dark eyes of the leader.

"Welcome back, princess," the man said evenly, a dark, cruel smirk on his face.

Sebastian quickly glanced around; his spine tingled in fear as he realized that he recognized the surroundings. The motel was cheap and charged by the hour. It also had a rather distinct decorating scheme of this weird flowery wallpaper. He'd been here before for hook-ups; maybe even in this very room. His increasingly panicked gaze took in the other men milling about the room; they all had strange, eager expressions on their faces and a darkness in their eyes that frightened the teenager.

"What the fuck?" he spat out finally, struggling slightly against the bonds that secured him to the bed. He could tell right away that the knots weren't going to give; they were firm and tight, almost cutting off the circulation to his hands.

The man, the leader of the group, chuckled softly; the sound sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. "We are going to fix you, princess. Show you the error of your ways. Show you what happens to fags."

Sebastian watched in dawning comprehension of what was to come as the other men moved to circle the bed.

"We are going to teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget."

Sebastian wasn't surprised when the first hit landed on his jaw; nor was he surprised when the rest of the men joined in, throwing punches against any part of his body they could reach. This was what happened to gay guys in hick towns, wasn't it? This group of straight men was going to try and beat the gay out of him. Then they'd leave, hopefully without killing him. He could deal with that; he figured he'd just let them do their thing for now and it will all be over that much faster than if he tried to fight back against six grown men. He closed his eyes and tried to curl up in a ball as best he could, determined to ignore the homophobic slurs being thrown at him. He just had to get through this.

After a particularly well placed punch to his abdomen, Sebastian realized that he really had to go to the bathroom, his body protesting vehemently against the sudden, unexpected pressure to his bladder. He let out a little groan and tried to bring his knees up more to protect his stomach, silently cursing the fact that he hadn't gone before leaving Scandals.

"What's the matter, princess?" the leader of the men jeered, hearing the quiet noise; it had been the first one the boy had made since the beating began. "Do you have a sensitive stomach?" He reached around Sebastian's legs to lightly press against the teenager's stomach with mock tenderness. Sebastian hissed softly and pressed his legs tighter together almost unconsciously, The man's eyes lit up with a malicious glint and he chuckled lowly. Without a word, he pressed on the boy's stomach again, a little harder this time.

Sebastian couldn't contain the whimper that escaped from his throat and tried to curl up even more, trying to get that hand off of him.

The leader sat back a bit, grinning down at the trapped boy. "Do you have to go to the bathroom, princess? Then go." The grin widened as he glanced around at his companions, all of whom were chuckling or laughing. "We won't judge you."

_Yeah right_, Sebastian thought, clenching his teeth and shaking his head. There was no way that was ever going to happen. He wasn't going to do a thing these men told him to.

The man's grin fell, quickly being replaced with a dark scowl. With just a glance from their leader, two of the other men came forward. They each grasped one of Sebastian's legs with bruising hands and wretched them apart and wide open.

"Come on, princess," the leader said in a darker tone, shifting his position so he was kneeling between the boy's open legs and pressing his hand down even harder against the teen's stomach. "Let go."

Sebastian shook his head harder, clenching his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't do what they were asking of him, it was too humiliating. He struggled against the hard grips on his legs, trying to close them; he felt unsettled having his legs forced open wide for these men.

"Just let go." More pressure. "_Now_ princess."

Sebastian whimpered, desperately trying to hold it in, but the pressure on his bladder was just too much for him to handle. He flushed deeply with humiliation as he felt the warm wetness seeping down his legs and soaking his jeans. His flush deepened as the men around him burst out into rambunctious laughter.

"Doesn't that feel better, princess?" the leader asked mockingly, raising his hand to run his fingers through the boy's hair with shocking gentleness.

Sebastian flinched away, hoping that they would now be done with him and just leave him alone. He squirmed under the rough hands that were still holding his legs open; the wetness that had soaked his jeans was cooling quickly and it was getting very uncomfortable. Hadn't these men humiliated him enough? What else could they do to him?

"You look like you're uncomfortable, princess," the leader spoke in a deceptively soft voice, his hand still gently stroking the teenager's hair. The other men in the room fell silent and Sebastian felt an instant change in the atmosphere of the room. The man shifted, sliding more in between the boy's forced-open legs, trailing both of his hands slowly and lightly down Sebastian's chest, coming to a stop resting on the boy's jeans. "Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes? Bet you'd like that, huh?"

Sebastian froze momentarily in shock, not quite believing what he just heard. The man's voice was still deceptively soft, but the sneering tone was obvious in the last sentence. But it was the insinuation, the hidden meaning, that terrified Sebastian: the man wanted to take his pants off.

While the teenager had been frozen in shock, the two men who had been holding his legs open released them as the leader started to slide Sebastian's jeans off of him. When the boy finally realized what was happening, he started to wildly thrash about, kicking his long legs out in a desperate attempt to prevent his pants from coming off.

"No no no . . ."

He didn't even realize he was speaking out loud, practically _begging_, until the leader answered his pleading with a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, princess. You don't want to be uncomfortable, do you? It's going to be a long night."

"Fuck you." Sebastian dragged his legs up against his chest and kicked out as hard as he could, hitting the leader square in the chest. The man was caught by surprise and fell off the bed with a low grunt. Sebastian felt a small sense of accomplishment as he heard the man hit the ground with a dull thump, which instantly drained as the man stood back up.

"Stupid bitch," the leader growled, swinging his arm out and striking the boy hard across the face. Sebastian felt his lip split and a trickle of blood roll down his chin. "You're going to regret that, princess." He lunged at the teen suddenly, one hand gripping Sebastian's hair roughly, pulling his head back, while the other pressed a sharp knife to his throat.

Sebastian immediately froze as soon as he felt the cold blade against his skin, wide eyes staring straight at the man in fear.

"That's more like it, princess," the man said softly with a malicious smile, releasing his tight grip on the boy's hair but keeping the blade firmly against his neck. "You're going to behave now, right? Or else I'm going to have to slice open your pretty little throat and ruin our fun."

Sebastian nodded slowly, keeping his mouth shut for a change. The gravity of the situation hadn't truly hit him until that moment; these men could easily kill him. And they'd do it gladly. If the only way he was going to survive this ordeal was to play along with them, then that was what he had to do. He wasn't going to let these men kill him. He was stronger than that.

"Good." Finally the man sat back, pulling the knife away from Sebastian. The teen breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing minimally. At least, until the man's hands found their way back onto his pants. "Now let's get you out of these wet clothes, huh?"

Sebastian whimpered softly, but gave no other outward sign of fear. Unfortunately, the men heard the whimper; all six of them laughed cruelly. He stayed perfectly still as the man slid his jeans and underwear off his hips and down his legs.

"Don't be scared, princess," the leader said with a demeaning chuckle. "We're just going to fix you so that after we're through with you, you'll never want another guy touching you."

Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine; he could guess what was about to happen, and it terrified him. Despite popular belief, he was particular about what guys he had sex with. And he would never sleep with any of these guys willingly.

But that was probably the point . . . That he wasn't _willingly_ going to have sex with them.

They were going to rape him.

Sebastian yelped suddenly, brought out of his thoughts by a large, calloused hand wrapping firmly around his cock. He flushed slightly again in embarrassment and shame as his cock twitched and started to harden under the pressure. His flush only deepened as the men around him either laughed or made disgusted noises; he shifted his hips, hopelessly trying to get that hand off of him.

"You like that, princess?" the leader asked lowly, moving his thumb lightly up and down the side of Sebastian's cock. He chuckled darkly as the boy whimpered and shifted again. His hand tightened painfully around the hardening member in his hand, twisting harshly. "You're disgusting."

Sebastian whimpered yet again and shook his head as pain coursed through him, luckily cutting through the arousal completely. But it hurt. A lot. He bit down on his bottom lip, determined not to make another sound. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him break. He was strong. He would get through . . . whatever they were planning.

(He was still hoping desperately that they weren't planning what he thought they were planning.)

"Oh, don't do that, princess," a new voice cut through the men's laughter. One of the men stepped forward and pressed his thumb firmly against the teen's lip, pulling it from between his teeth. "You don't want to ruin that pretty mouth of yours."

Sebastian snapped his teeth at the thumb sharply, snarling quietly. Then he froze again when he felt the blade of the knife dig into his thigh.

"The bitch bit me!" The man cradled his hand to his chest, scowling at the boy.

"I thought you said you were going to be good, princess," the leader said, mock disappointment coloring his tone. "Next time one of us feels those perfect teeth of yours, I'll knock them all out. Then I'll cut off your dick and shove it down your throat." He slid the knife up Sebastian's thigh, leaving a shallow cut in its wake, and pressed the flat edge of the blade to his now completely limp cock. "Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded, his eyes trained on the knife and the line of blood shining on his thigh. He didn't doubt for a second that the man would do it, either. Which was more than terrifying; Sebastian rather liked his penis where it was (namely, attached to him).

"This is the last warning you're going to get, princess," the leader threatened darkly, slowly dragging the knife away from the boy's privates. "The next time you misbehave . . ." He trailed off, allowing the implications to manifest in Sebastian's head with no help. He reached around the teen and sliced through to rope that was securing Sebastian's wrists to the bed before grabbing the teen by the hair and throwing him to the ground.

With his hands still tied behind his back, Sebastian was unable to catch himself; he landed face first on the coarse, stained carpet with a grunt of pain. Before he even had time to catch his breath, the leader was behind him; pulling him up by the hair and forcing him to his knees.

"With that settled, I think you should kiss Jerry's thumb better, princess."

Sebastian tried to shake his head, but the hand in his hair wouldn't allow the movement. "No!"

The hand abruptly disappeared from his hair, only to be replaced around his throat. A large, warm, hard body was suddenly pressing against his back. "That wasn't a request, princess," the leader's voice snarled into his ear. Sebastian's eyes widened and a tremor of fear rolled through his entire body as the hand around his throat started to squeeze. "Now kiss his thumb better."

Sebastian didn't know whether his newest flush was due to shame of the lack of air, but when the man he had bitten (Jerry, he supposed) pressed his thumb against his lips Sebastian kissed it lightly. The flush grew darker as the men around them laughed. He hated this; the humiliation. He figured he would be able to deal with any of the physical stuff without a problem, but he hated being humiliated. He already wanted to cry.

"That wasn't so hard, was it princess?" the leader spoke in his ear. Sebastian expected the hand to release his throat, but instead it tightened even more, almost completely cutting off his air supply. "Remember, no teeth."

Sebastian, gasping for breath, barely had any time to think about the words before there was a zipping sound. Then a different hand was entangling in his hair and a hard cock was shoved into his mouth. He gagged in surprise when the organ hit the back of his throat, choking on it as it was forced even further in.

"Let's see what your pretty mouth can do now." Judging by the voice, it was Jerry who was currently shoving his cock in and out of the boy's throat.

Sebastian couldn't breathe; it was all he could think about. The hand around his throat combined with the dick in his mouth meant he was getting no air. He didn't even think of biting down, even with the threat hanging in the air: all he wanted right now was oxygen. He could feel tears starting to roll down his cheeks as blackness edged into his vision.

"The princess is crying!" He didn't know who had said it, but the voice was starting to sound far off. So did the laughter that followed the statement. Sebastian whimpered around the cock that was still thrusting down his throat; maybe he would pass out and they would leave him alone . . .

Then without warning the hand was gone from around his throat and Sebastian had a brief moment of glorious and wonderful air washing into his deprived lungs before that cock was shoved back down his throat and the man was cumming. The teenager had no choice but to swallow, spluttering and choking around the member in his mouth. Finally, the man pulled back and the poor boy was able to get enough air, coughing harshly around the soreness of his throat.

"Now's not the time for that, princess," the leader, who was still pressed up against the boy's back, chuckled, wrapping a single strong arm around Sebastian's waist to keep him upright. "Still got more work for that pretty little mouth of yours."

That was all the warning Sebastian had before there was yet another hand tangled in his hair and another cock shoved into his mouth. He choked as it hit the back of his throat, his body still lacking the air it desperately needed. He tried to relax his throat, to make everything easier, but the new man's thrusts were erratic. Tears were still streaming down his face, much to all of the men's amusement. But thankfully it didn't last too long; the man was soon cumming down Sebastian's battered throat and forcing the boy to swallow.

But as soon as that man pulled away, a third man took his place. Sebastian sobbed quietly around the new cock, that small noise even causing pain.

Then he felt something hard pressing against his unprepared entrance. Sebastian whimpered and tried to jerk forward, but the strong arm (and dick shoved down his throat) prevented any movement.

"I'd tell you to relax, princess," the leader whispered in the boy's ear with harsh, cold laughter, "but I want this to hurt. You have to learn what it means to be a fag."

Sebastian couldn't hold back a scream of pain as the leader gripped his hip tightly and forced himself into the boy. He could feel the skin tearing and the burn of the friction. The only comforting thought he had at the moment was, judging by the leader swearing in his ear, it had hurt the man too. The comfort was immediately overshadowed by pain of the man pulling out right away.

"Goddammit!" The leader groaned, hissing in pain and hunching slightly. "You! Find something to lube the princess up! He's too fucking tight to fuck dry!"

Sebastian whimpered; he had hoped that they would have been discouraged from that course of action.

"Don't worry, princess, the fun will start up again soon." The leader gently rubbed the teen's hip, his hand straying dangerously close to Sebastian's cock again. The boy flinched, causing the man to laugh. "What's wrong, princess? I thought you liked it when I touched you here." He wrapped his hand around the limp cock, drinking in the boy's fearful shaking. He laughed again before dropping the organ. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief; at least, he tried to. There was still a cock shoved down his throat (that man was just _not moving_; Sebastian didn't know what he was waiting for).

"Here you go, boss!"

Sebastian froze completely at those words; even his trembling stopped. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he heard the man behind him pop open the cap of something. The scared trembling returned times ten at the familiar sounds of a cock getting slicked up. He sobbed quietly as how much he didn't want this hit him. He tried to say no, tried to shake his head, tried to do anything to convey that he didn't want this. But the man didn't care. All of the men were laughing at his obvious distress.

He was crying now: full out crying. How had he not realized that until now?

"Let's have some fun princess," the leader chuckled darkly into the boy's ear, before thrusting into him fully. Sebastian screamed again hoarsely, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. It still hurt so much and whatever they were using as lube was burning the tears that were already there. He sobbed as the leader set a rough, rapid pace, pounding into the teen with no mercy and no thought of stopping.

And then the man in front of Sebastian started moving again, roughly fucking into the boy's mouth.

Sebastian couldn't contain the continuous whimpers that were spilling from his throat or the tears spilling from his eyes. Everything hurt so much; he just wanted the pain to stop. He was caught off guard suddenly by the man in front of him cumming down his throat and forcing him to swallow. The teenager gasped for much needed breath, his whimpers turning into full-blown sobs as the leader kept pounding into him.

"Stop," Sebastian managed to rasp out between sobs and gasps. His throat was hurting so badly; he was almost sure that it was bleeding. "Please stop!"

"Not yet, princess," the leader grunted heavily in the boy's ear, never slowing his rough thrusts. "We still got a lot to teach you." A few more thrusts, and the man was cumming.

Sebastian grimaced as he felt the cum mixed with blood dripping down his thighs after the man pulled out and moved away, relieved that ordeal was finally over. At least, until he felt another man taking the leader's place behind him. It hurt less this time, when the man just forced himself in; but Sebastian still couldn't hold back a cry. Like the leader, this man set a rough, fast pace, his hand's gripping onto the boy's hips with bruising force. After a particularly hard thrust, Sebastian lost his balance and fell face first onto the floor. He felt his nose crunch on the impact and blood spurting out everywhere. Great, his nose was broken. Another sob tore out of his damaged throat, causing all the men to laugh again. He really wished they would just stop laughing at him.

It wasn't long before that man was cumming, pulling out only to be replaced by yet another man. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care, though. Actually, that was a lie; he cared very much. He just didn't have the energy or strength to fight it anymore. He couldn't stop the abuse the men were inflicting on his body; everything hurt so much. He just wanted it all to be over . . .

Suddenly there was a pair of hands on Sebastian's shoulders, forcing him back up. Yet another man was in front of him; he groaned quietly because he was sure that his throat wouldn't be able to take much more abuse.

"Please no," the boy whimpered, trying to struggle weakly. "No no no . . ."

But then men just laughed again, jeering lewdly at the teen. The new man just smirked at Sebastian and shoved the boy's legs farther apart. Sebastian's eyes widened considerably as this man positioned himself at the teen's entrance, even though the other guy was still fucking him.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh, yes, princess," the man sneered hatefully, before forcing himself inside the boy alongside the other man's cock.

Sebastian screamed loudly again, feeling even more tearing inside than before. The pain was agonizing, every thrust tore another scream from his poor throat. It seemed to go on forever: the pain, the laughter, the _humiliation_.

Sebastian just wanted to die.

Finally the two men finished, pulling out of the teen and just letting him fall to the ground. The leader shoved him onto his back, causing the boy to cry out in discomfort. The man just laughed and crouched down, running his hand through Sebastian's hair with mock gentleness once again.

"I think you've learned your lesson, princess," the leader said softly, a cruel smile on his face. "I don't think you'll ever want another man touching you again. We just have one more gift to give you before we go."

Sebastian whimpered as he watched the man pull the knife out again, the blade shining in the light. He could only stare as the man brought the blade to his chest. Sebastian cried out weakly as the sharp blade pierced his skin deeply, dragging along slowly. He saw the blood seeping out of the deep cuts, watching the leader of the men carve a single word across his chest in huge letters.

_FAG._

Then they were leaving, one by one, each spitting on him as they marched past. Sebastian stayed perfectly still for a long time after they left, only shaking in fear that they would return to hurt him some more. Finally, though, he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he rolled onto his side with great difficulty and vomited. He threw up until there was nothing left and he was dry heaving. Then he just let his head fall to the ground and cried.


End file.
